Under the moonlight
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Toda historia de amor tem um começo, e coincidentemente um fim, com eles não poderia ser diferente. Essa é a historia de como Remus e Sirius se apaixonaram, lutaram por seu amor, mas o destino era forte demais para ser vencido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente). Essa é a primeira fic de HP que eu escrevo, espero que gostem. 

Os quatro amigos estavam em sua cabine no trem para Hogwarts, era o último ano deles na escola de magia, e o grupo pretendia tornar aquele ano o melhor de todos.

Peter sentava ao lado de Remus que por sua vez estava de frente para Sirius com os pés apoiados no banco do amigo, seu corpo estava encolhido. Lily abriu a porta e se sentou ao lado de James e encarou o amigo sentado no canto com a cabeça apoiada na parede. "O que aconteceu com ele?" Ela perguntou se aconchegando perto de seu namorado.

"As aulas voltaram" Sirius disse sem desviar o olhar do amigo "junto com a lua cheia" ele completou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Sirius odiava essa época do mês, ele odiava o que aquilo representava para um de seus melhores amigos. Ele olhou para Remus e pôde ver que ele estava com medo, e tinha todo o direito de estar, Sirius acariciou de leve o pé que estava ao seu lado, os olhos de Remus foram voltados à sua direção e Sirius sorriu para que seu amigo soubesse que ele sempre estaria ali, não importa o que aconteça.

A troca de olhares era tão intensa, estava bem explicito que havia algo amais ali, mas nem um dos dois diria isso. Era como se eles pudessem conversar apenas por olhares, mesmo que quisesse Remus não diria nada, não com James e Peter por perto. "Eu não acredito que temos que voltar para a escola" Peter disse quebrando o encantamento que havia entre os olhos e Remus e Sirius, e por um momento o garoto de olhos cinza teve vontade de quebrar o pescoço de seu amigo "Quero dizer, vocês leram o Profeta? Dumbledor é louco em nos fazer voltar às aulas".

"Eu não acredito que Voldemort vai conseguir terminar seu plano" James disse tentando beijar o pescoço de Lily enquanto ela o empurrava "A Ordem da Fênix vai acabar com ele, e assim que nos formamos nós vamos nos juntar a eles, não é?".

"Claro" Remus resmungou enquanto se espremia contra a parede.

"Você está bem Moony?" Lily perguntou docemente.

"Só um pouco cansado, não dormi muito bem essa noite".

"Quando é a transformação?" Remus sabia que Lily estava mantendo a conversa para afastar James.

"Hoje à noite" Sirius respondeu antes de Remus e sorriu para o amigo.

Havia algo no sorriso de Sirius Black que fazia com que seu coração pulasse uma batida, algo que o fazia esquecer tudo, todos os seus problemas, sua condição de escravo da lua. Tudo desaparecia com o sorriso do garoto em sua frente.

O resto da viagem foi tranquila, Remus conseguiu deixar um pouco de lado suas condições e o que aconteceria naquela noite, mas ele sabia que não poderia ficar despreocupado para sempre, logo anoiteceria e ele tomaria sua forma monstruosa.

Já era quase noite e Remus sentia o lobo ficar ainda mais forte dentro dele. Ele estava parado nas planícies perto do Salgueiro, o mais longe possível do castelo Remus estava sozinho, ele sequer fora jantar com seus amigos, Remus estava se preparando, ele encarava o céu com um olhar desafiador, foi quando ele sentiu um toque em seu ombro, ninguém o tocava daquela forma, ninguém além de Sirius "Desculpa o atraso" o animago disse sorrindo "Dumbledor estava dando mais um de seus longos discursos" Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"James está com a Evans, e Peter está comendo. Aparentemente somos só você e eu" havia aquele sorriso em seus lábios.

"o que há na mochila?" Remus perguntou tentando não olhar para os lábios de Sirius.

"Oh isso? É um teste que eu estou fazendo. Tem comida para caso você esteja com fome quando voltar ao normal. Kit de primeiros-socorros para os machucados mais superficiais, e roupas para caso aconteça um acidente igual ao da ultima vez".

"Eu não acredito que Padfoot vai conseguir acompanhar o lobo e carregar a mochila" Remus disse olhando nervosamente para o céu.

"Nunca subestime Padfoot, mas eu vou deixá-la atrás de um arbusto. Você consegue esperar uns minutos?".

"Eu espero, mas o lobo não".

Sirius sorriu, ele escondeu a mochila em meio a alguns arbustos, sabendo que nem um aluno iria lá tão tarde da noite no primeiro dia de aula. Quando ele se virou, a transformação já estava começando, Sirius se transformou em Padfoot o mais rápido que pôde e correu em direção a Moony.

Quando a transformação estava completa, Padfoot correu para que Moony o seguisse. O plano era correr pela floresta e a cidade, deixar Moony caçar um pouco, e depois voltar para o ponto de partida antes de levar Remus para a enfermaria de Hogwarts, o plano sempre era esse, mas nem sempre dava certo, por isso Sirius levou a mochila, e também porque ele nunca havia cuidado de Moony sozinho.

Felizmente, aquela fora uma boa noite, o lobo parecia bem tranquilo, calmo até demais. Desde quando lobisomens são tão calmos? Talvez fosse algo com a Lua, Sirius não sabia ao certo se ele deveria se preocupar muito com aquilo.

Quando a noite estava chegando ao fim, Sirius conseguiu chamar a atenção do lobo para que ele o seguisse de volta para o Salgueiro. A Lua já havia desaparecido e deitado no chão havia um Remus Lupin nu e sem fôlego, Sirius que já havia voltado a sua forma humana e agora pegava a mochila em meio aos arbustos, encarava o corpo machucado de seu amigo. Ele sentia que queria cuidar de Remus, não só por ele ser um de seus melhores amigos, mas porque nos últimos meses Sirius vem sentindo um calor tomar conta de seu peito toda vez que ele via os olhos castanhos de Remus. Agora, olhando para ele daquela forma, sabendo que ele estava com dor, Sirius não queria mais nada além de abraçá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir bem. "Tira uma foto Padfoot. Acho que vai durar mais" Remus riu ainda sem fôlego.

Ele gemeu de dor e Sirius correu em sua direção, ele se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo, tirou algumas coisas de dentro da mochila e começou a limpar os novos ferimentos "Fica quieto Moony" Sirius disse irritado enquanto examinava um ferimento um pouco mais profundo e Remus não parava de se mexer.

"Eu estou com fome" ele reclamou enquanto pegava um pedaço de bolo na mochila.

Remus gemeu enquanto saboreava o pedaço de bolo, Sirius sentiu seu coração parar de bater e logo em seguida bater mais rápido do que nunca. Uma pessoa deveria ser mandada para Azkaban por fazer sons como aquele. "Você vai se vestir sozinho ou quer que eu faça isso também?"

"Não, tudo bem, eu sei o quanto você gostaria de manter suas mãos em mim, mas acho que elas já ficaram tempo demais nesse corpinho".

"Oh, mas eu ainda não fiz nada" Sirius piscou para Remus.

Os dois coraram, era normal eles flertarem quando estavam sozinhos. Eles sabiam o que o outro sentia, ou pensavam que sabia, eles só estavam esperando para ver quem faria o primeiro movimento.

Remus se vestiu preguiçosamente ainda deitado, ele gemia sempre que suas roupas encostavam-se às novas feridas, ele gemeu ainda mais alto quando tentou se levantar, Sirius correu para ajudá-lo e colocou o braço do amigo ao redor de seus ombros enquanto seu próprio braço ia ao redor da cintura de Remus "Você cheira a cachorro" Remus disse tentando manter um clima menos tenso.

'E você tem bafo de coelho morto".

Os dois amigos riram enquanto caminhavam de volta para a escola. Remus tinha um tornozelo machucado, o que fazia com que ele tivesse que se apoiar ainda mais em Sirius. Remus sempre sentia seu coração bater mais rápido quando estava com Sirius, ele não sabia quando aquilo havia começado, mas ele gostava daquela sensação, até porque ele sabia que Sirius se sentia da mesma forma. Ele só não entendia porque nem um dos dois dizia alguma coisa sobre aquilo. Afinal de contar, o que poderia dar errado?


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE DESCULPA: **Me desculpe você que ficou esperando esse tempo todo por esse capítulo, eu sinto muito pela demora, mas eu tive um problema com o meu teclado e com o computador, está tudo quase em ordem agora, sinto muito por ter demorado tanto, porém, aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

.

.

.

Depois de uma árdua caminhada, os dois entraram no hospital e Madame Pomfrey já tinha uma cama pronta para Remus. Sirius o deitou na cama e se jogou em uma poltrona ao seu lado "Você deveria ir dormir" havia um tom de preocupação na voz de Remus.

Sirius riu enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos negros e balançava a cabeça em negação "Eu não vou sair daqui sem você"

"Você passou a noite acordado, daqui algumas horas você tem aluna. Vá dormir Sirius".

"Eu não vou te deixar sozinho nesse hospital. Esse lugar é horrível" Ele sussurrou a última parte.

Remus riu baixo, mas quando Madame Pomfrey parou ao seu lado, ele começou a gargalhar desesperadamente, Sirius permanecia sorrindo na cadeira, os cabelos rebeldes cobrindo parte do rosto enquanto a mulher encarava os dois amigos. Os risos de Remus se transformaram em gemidos de dor, Sirius se levantou em um salto e agarrou a mão do amigo "Você está bem Moony?" ele perguntou correndo os dedos pelos cabelos do amigo.

"Sim, só doí um pouco quando eu respiro"

"Então pare de respirar, seu idiota" os dois riram "Está tudo bem, eu tenho certeza de que Madame Pomfrey tem uma poção para isso"

Sirius voltou seu olhar esperançoso para a enfermeira, ela sorriu para ele e pegou alguns frascos, ela entregou o primeiro frasco e Remus bebeu todo o conteúdo em um único gole e em seguida fez uma careta. Ela esperou alguns segundos antes de entregar o segundo frasco para o garoto, após tomar todo o conteúdo do segundo frasco, Remus se curvou para o lado da cama e vomitou em uma lata de lixo, Sirius deu um passo para trás, mas manteve uma das mãos no ombro do amigo e a outra acariciando suas costas. "Obrigado" Remus disse passando as costas da mão na boca.

"Acho que foi os dez pedaços de bolo que você comeu de uma só vez" Sirius brincou.

Com um único movimento de sua varinha Sirius limpou o conteúdo da lixeira, ele voltou a se sentar e sorriu para Remus enquanto segurava sua mão "Você vai dormir dentro de alguns instantes, creio que mais tarde pela manhã você já está melhor" Madame Pomfrey disse ao terminar de enfaixar o pé de Remus.

"E o tornozelo dele?"

"Apenas uma luxação"

"Você tem certeza?" Madame Pomfrey lhe lançou um olhar e Sirius sorriu.

Ele se aconchegou na poltrona, ainda segurando a mão de Remus. Sirius acariciou a mão de seu amigo com o polegar, não demorou muito para que Remus caísse no sono. Ele sorriu para o amigo adormecido, havia um longo corte em seu rosto, Sirius se preocupava com aquilo, Remus não era a pessoa mais confiante do mundo quando se tratava de imagem pessoal, mais uma cicatriz em seu rosto só iria fazer com que o garoto se desprezasse mais, se ao menos Sirius pudesse fazê-lo ver o quanto Remus era bonito, com esse pensamento em mente Sirius o seguiu em um sono pesado.

"Que fofos, eles estão dormindo de mão dadas" James bradou entrando na enfermaria e recebeu um 'shh' de Madame Pomfrey "Eu sinto muito..." disse ele um pouco mais baixo "...mas não tanto" o garoto completou para seus amigos.

Sirius e Remus acordaram num pulo, arrancando risadas de James e Peter "Como foi ontem?" James perguntou um pouco preocupado.

"Foi até tranquilo" Sirius disse se espreguiçando na poltrona "Ele sofreu alguns cortes e uma luxação no tornozelo direito".

"Desculpe não ter ido ontem" James deu um meio sorriso.

"Tudo bem, eu deixo vocês me pagarem algumas cervejas amanteigadas por isso"

"Claro, podemos ir assim que você sair dessa lugar"

"Quando você vai sair daqui?" Peter perguntou sem rodeio.

"Eu não sei, acho que..."

"Depois do almoço" Madame Pomfrey terminou a frase de Remus "Agora vocês três vão para a aula antes que eu chame o diretor"

Os três amigos fizeram uma carta quando a enfermeira se virou "Nos vemos a tarde então" James disse e Remus balançou a cabeça.

Sirius só se levantou quando Peter e James já estavam na porta, ele queria ficar ali com seu amigo, mas sabia que Madame Pomfrey não permitiria, e ele não ousaria sair do lado de Remus nem mesmo para ir buscar a capa de James. Ele sorriu para Remus e se virou, porém, logo após o primeiro passo, ele sentiu uma mão quente segurando a sua, Sirius fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar de como respirar enquanto acalmava seu coração, ele se virou de vagar para olhar para Remus. Seu amigo o encara com os olhos cor de âmbar bem abertos com um brilho que ele já avia visto lá várias vezes "Obrigado" Remus praticamente sussurrou "você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter, mesmo quando faz besteira" Sirius sabia exatamente ao que Remus se referia e sentiu uma pontada de culpa, ele podia ter mandado seu melhor amigo pra Azkaban e ele nunca iria se perdoar por isso. Maldito Snivellus. "Vá, você não vai querer se atrasar para DCAT, já perdeu o café" e inconscientemente, Remus plantou um delicado beijo na mão de Sirius.

O animago sorriu e retribuiu beijando a testa do lobisomem e bagunçando um pouco o cabelo do amigo, Sirius saiu sorrindo e inconscientemente acariciou onde os lábios de Remus estiveram poucos segundos atrás aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso.

.

. **CONTINUA**

.

.

.

.

**NOTA****: **É isso aí gente linda, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, prometo que o próximo não irá demorar tanto. Beijos de arco-íris e até logo.


End file.
